


Totally Normal

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cas and Dean have an educational friends-with-benefits thing going on.





	Totally Normal

Ever since Cas told Dean of his wishes to learn about human sexuality, they got into some pretty awkward (but funny) situations.  Of course Cas would ask his best friend of nearly a decade about things like girls and boys, being bisexual, how things worked, etcetera, ‘cause sure as hell Cas wasn’t getting any of that information at home.

His parents were more Catholic than the Pope, refusing to acknowledge that there were even parts of the body between a person’s legs.

Dean, on the other hand, had always been popular on the dating scene.  He’d had his fair share of girlfriends, and while he didn’t publicize it quite as much he’d had his fair share of boyfriends, too.  Cas knew all of this, so naturally he went to Dean for help.

First it was the question after question about kissing and touching, wanting to know exactly how much pressure to use with his lips and when or how to use his tongue.  Dean stuttered his way through an explanation for a few minutes before coming up with a solution.

“How about we just…practice, rather than me trying to explain it to you?”

Cas’s grateful smile was all that Dean needed.

So, they started this educational friends-with-benefits thing. 

Cas would ask Dean about something, Dean would close and lock the door, and they’d practice.  It started fairly tame, basic kissing and making out, but after a month or so it got more intense.

“Do you masturbate, Cas?” Dean asked one day, after Cas tried to explain to Dean the feeling he got after kissing his new friend Meg the other day.  Cas was saying that his penis was sore, uncomfortable, not _happy_.

Cas looked completely affronted at the suggestion.

“Masturbate?  Of course not,” Cas immediately responded, his face one of disgust.

Dean couldn’t help it – he laughed.

It was one of his full-body laughs, but instead of making Cas smile like it usually did, Cas only looked more annoyed.

“Of course not?” Dean repeated, wiping tears from his eyes.  “Cas, man, no wonder you’ve got blue balls!  You gotta take care of yourself sometimes, man!”

Dean reached for his laptop, typing and clicking away where Cas couldn’t see what was happening until Dean turned the screen toward him.  PornHub.com was flashing words, video clips, and links at Cas’s face, and he turned away on instinct.

“Dude,” Dean said, pushing Cas’s shoulder affectionately.  “You gotta get over yourself sometimes.  I swear, it’s totally normal.”

Cas glanced at Dean, saw his sincerity, and then looked back down at the screen.  “I don’t even know what to do,” he admitted.

Dean grinned, maneuvering them both onto the bed, resting against the headboard, with the computer situated between them so they could both see.  “I’ll walk you through it, okay?”

Cas nodded and watched as Dean scrolled in search of a video.  He chose one that he had seen before, one he knew would be interesting in many ways.  It was a threesome – one girl and two guys – where one of the guys was getting all the attention of the other two.  It would be a great one for Cas to watch and learn to masturbate to.

Dean started the video, chuckling to himself throughout the cheesy intro.  “A lot of times I skip through the bad acting, but we can deal with it today,” he mumbled to Cas, seeing his friend nod his head in response.

When they started undressing on the screen, Dean’s hand found its way to the front of his jeans.  He palmed himself gently, just working himself up a bit.  He was happy to see out of the corner of his eye when Cas followed his lead, doing the same.

The video continued until all three of them were naked, the girl and one guy giving a joint blowjob to the third.  Dean’s cock was pressing uncomfortably against his zipper, so he took a minute to undo his pants and give himself a little room.  At first he just stuck his hand inside his boxers, squeezing his cock gently, but then he remembered that Cas had never masturbated before.  He shimmied his jeans and boxers down until his cock was standing tall and proud, wrapping his hand around himself to continue his squeeze-pulsing.

Cas’s hands were shaking as he followed suit.  “Hey,” Dean said, bumping Cas’s shoulder affectionately, but not meeting his eyes (or looking at his waist), “no need to be nervous.  Seriously, this is normal.  Just, uh, do what feels good.”

Cas nodded, his hands a little steadier with Dean’s reassurance.  In a moment, Cas was sitting as Dean was, naked from belly-button to mid-thigh, his hand nervously wrapped around himself.

“Just squeeze, or pull, or whatever.  The head’s probably sensitive, and if you want to get really interesting it’s sometimes fun to play with your balls…”  Dean’s words were quiet and calming, not taking any attention away from the video.  He started matching the movements of the people on the screen, tugging his dick when they did, sliding his palm across the head when they did, licking his hand for a little lubrication when the blowjob got really good.

By the time the characters on screen decided to fuck (the guy getting attention sinking balls deep into the girl’s wet pussy), Dean was nearly there.  It only took a minute of watching the girl’s boobs bouncing up and down for him to launch sideways for a tissue, covering his cockhead just in time to catch most of his come.  His eyes scrunched closed as he orgasmed, trying to keep his pleasured sounds under control (since he knew he had an audience in Cas sitting right next to him).

When Dean’s heart calmed and he was able to breathe, he looked over at Cas.  Cas’s hand was pumping himself furiously, his eyes bouncing between the computer screen and Dean’s wilting cock.  He had his bottom lip between his teeth, and Dean had to admit he looked fucking hot.

Dean grabbed a clean tissue for Cas before leaning toward his friend.

“Come, Cas,” Dean ordered, his voice low and husky after his orgasm.

To his surprise and happiness, Cas obliged, his breath hitching just slightly to give Dean enough time to bring the tissue to Cas’s cockhead.

Cas didn’t keep his exclamation of pleasure as quiet as Dean did, but Dean didn’t mind.  If his dick gave a little bob of interest at Cas’s broken voice, Dean tried to ignore it.

He was quickly falling down a steep hole of wanting Cas as more than a friend-with-benefits, and that could be bad for their friendship very easily.


End file.
